Today's mobile devices provide users with a tremendous amount of portable functionality. For instance, smartphones, tablets, laptops, and so on, enable users to perform a variety of different tasks without being tied to a particular location. The ability to engage in various types of communication in a mobile scenario is particularly useful. A mobile device, for example, typically includes functionality for engaging in different types of communication with other devices and/or services, such as voice calls, video calls, messaging, and so forth. Thus, a user may leverage a mobile device to communicate with other users via a variety of different communication modalities.
While mobile devices enable communication in diverse scenarios, there are challenges to consistently enabling a user to communicate with local resources when the user moves between geographic locations. This is particularly true when a user travels to a foreign location and attempts to engage in communication (e.g., a voice call) with a resource that is local to the foreign location.
Consider, for instance, that a user travels to a foreign country. While in the foreign country, the user encounters an emergency situation and wishes to access emergency services to provide emergency assistance, such as law enforcement, emergency medical care, and so forth. The user is likely aware of how to contact emergency services in their home country, such as a phone number for dialing emergency services in their home country. The user, however, may not know how to contact emergency services in the foreign country.